Buon Compleanno
by ToraTsuin
Summary: [KS] Collection of birthday drabbles for our lovely mafiosi. Kyoko looked up at the sky, her life was finally going to the be completely content. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Squalo pulled a genuine smiled, one without malice or insanity. Today was his birthday...
1. February 4- Dino

Words to know-

Nii: japanese honorary for an older brother

Il Mio Amore: italian for my love

Fratellino: italian for little brother

* * *

Tsuna was entering his house, gift in hand. Walking to the side room, he saw his older brother Dino, talking excitedly to Romario. Reborn, who was standing near the door making sure Dino didn't go into the living room, turned and gave Tsuna a quick kiss on the cheek, accompanied with a "Welcome home Tsuna."

"I am back, il mio amore" Tsuna whispered back with a sly smile, handing his gift for Dino to him, before turning his attention to blonde, "Dino-nii, happy birthday!"

"Ah, fratellino! I thought you were on a mission! Why are you here?" Dino asked pleasantly surprised that Tsuna had arrived

Tsuna hummed "I finished the mission. I can't miss your birthday right?"

"You didn't ditch your mission for me, did you?" Dino asked, eyes narrowed

"Of course not." Tsuna huffed "I just finished earlier than planned since your birthday was coming up. Besides, if I ditched the mission, do you know how much training I would have to undergo?"

Dino laughed, "That is true. I am so touched you finished the mission just for me!"

"Of course, you are family. Now let's go into the living room, if the others aren't done they never will be."

* * *

Happy (belated) birthday Dino~

His birthday is really February 4th, just to let you know

So I added R27 because I got upset Fanfiction was down earlier and I couldn't read any R27 fanfics! Or ChirpChirp1827's drabble series.

~Tora ^^


	2. February 9- Shamal

Tsuna handed Shamal a paper. "For your birthday, I am giving you three days off. Have fun, but don't come back drunk. You are important here, family. I would also not like to see you die for hitting on Chrome, Ipin, or anyone one else in a drunken state."

Shamal chuckled, taking the vacation paper from Tsuna. "Thanks Vongola, I'll be sure to come back somewhat sober. Do you want to here my story when I return?"

Tsuna immediately repsonded "Hell no."

"You have been spending too much time with Hayato." Shamal responded shaking his head "I'll be leaving immediately then"

* * *

I honestly dont know how to write Shamal.

So happy birthday you pervert!

~Tora ^^


	3. February 20- Lal

Lal grumbled as she stomped her way to the front door. _'Who in there right mind bangs on _my _door at 5 in the _fucking _morning on my day off!' _

Slamming her door open with a pissed off "What do you fucking want?! Go away god dammit!", she stared into the face of her stupid, gleeful, suicidal ex-student Colonnello.

"You know that is not a nice way to greet a person!" Colonnello chirped "Anyways, Happy Birthday Lal!"

Growling, Lal shouted "Is that really what you fucking came for?! Couldn't you have waited until later?!"

"Of course not! Then I couldn't spend your whole birthday with you!" Colonnello announced, pushing her towards her room, "Now go get dressed! I will make us some breakfast!"

Sighing tiredly, Lal decided to just give into Colonnello's wishes. In her room, a light blush appeared on her face, her thoughts revolving around a certain blond in her kitchen. Maybe spending a day with him would be a birthday well spent.

She would just give him hell tomorrow to keep appearances.

* * *

Haha. This is so late. And OOC. Hahahahaha. -awkward silence-

Kyoko's is on the fourth I believe.


	4. March 4 - Kyoko

Kyoko smiled as she made her way home with her brother, who was yelling things about her extreme party. She thought it was the best so far.

She, along with Haru and Hana, were finally brought into the inner circle that surrounds Tsuna. Although, being in the mafia is risky, they believed in Tsuna and in his famiglia. They would always have a place in Tsuna's large extended family. They were okay with not being totally good guys, but with Tsuna as leader, they could never be villains either. And that, that was fine with them.

As per tradition, Kyoko got a Vongola style party in her honor. She never felt so loved and needed by those she loved, besides Hana and Ryohei of course. She laughed harder than she ever has before, and a weight she had of not having the groups, mainly Tsuna's though, complete trust had finally disappeared.

She completely understood exactly why it took Tsuna so long to bring her and the others into the tight knit group. Why he tried to be as close as possible without telling them the whole truth. It was because he didn't want them to change. He loved their kindness and optimism, and Hana's harsh truths. He did not want to see them become tainted by the darkness in the underworld.

But the thing is, as long as Tsuna was there to purify their taint, _because they all knew he would_, everything would be perfectly fine.

Kyoko smiled at the sky, her life was finally coming to a full content point. It would be dangerous yes, but the boys were so very protective of them, that she could safely say without any doubt that the adventures and laughs would make everything worth it.


	5. March 13- Squalo

Squalo pulled a genuine smile, one without malice or insanity. Today was his birthday, meaning he could demand to spend his time with his boss and boyfriend.

No one would judge either, Xanxus sent everyone away, Tsuna had offered to house the others for the next two days, but even if they hadn't no one cared about their sexuality as long as they were happy. There were plenty of gay couples and straight too, and the only person who didn't approve they had little care for.

So when Squalo got up that morning, to cook for himself and Xanxus, he knew that he would have a wonderful day. And the ache he would have tomorrow would be worth it.

* * *

Hehe. I finally caught up on birthdays! Have a Squ-chan with hints of ...certain... things and ...activaties.

Mama's is next on the 31! Be sure to hound me guys! I tend to forget, even if my phone notifies me.


End file.
